prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Smith
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | resides = | death_date = | death_place = | billed = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | trainer = Davey Boy Smith Hart family | debut = 2000 | retired = |}} Harry Smith (August 2, 1985) is a Canadian professional wrestler of English descent. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2000–2004) Smith began wrestling at the age of eight, having trained under his father Davey Boy Smith and uncle Bruce Hart. He made an early appearance with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) on October 5, 1996 at the age of 10 when he teamed with his cousin Ted Annis against TJ Wilson and Andrew Picarnia at a WWF house show in Calgary. He made his professional debut at the age of fifteen at the Rockyford Rodeo, and went on to become a mainstay of the Calgary-based Stampede Wrestling promotion. In May 2002, Smith teamed with his father on two occasions, shortly before his father died. Smith was offered a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in the summer of 2004, but opted to attend college and wrestle in Japan before signing. In 2004, Smith began teaming with TJ Wilson as the "Stampede Bulldogs", a reference to the "British Bulldogs", the tag team composed of his father and his second cousin the Dynamite Kid. In the same year, Smith formed a stable known as The Hart Foundation Version 2.0 with Wilson, Jack Evans, and Teddy Hart. The Hart Foundation Version 2.0 initially performed in Stampede Wrestling before expanding to the United States, where they competed in Major League Wrestling. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2005–2006) In January 2005, Smith went on a five-week tour of Japan, wrestling with New Japan Pro Wrestling as "Black Assassin" and suffered a broken hand in the process. Later that year, Smith left Stampede Wrestling and wrestled several dark matches for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), before embarking upon a second tour of Japan. He returned to Stampede Wrestling in October 2005, and on November 25, 2005 was defeated by T.J. Wilson in the finals of a tournament for the vacant North American Heavyweight Championship. Smith traveled to England in January 2006, appearing with One Pro Wrestling at No Turning Back on January 6, 2006. Smith was billed as the mystery opponent of NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett, ostensibly hand-picked by his uncle, Bret Hart. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006-2011) On April 1, 2006, Smith and several of his relatives attended the induction of Bret Hart into the WWE Hall of Fame. While there, Smith met with WWE executives, John Laurinaitis and Carl DeMarco, and signed a developmental contract with on April 4, 2006. He wrestled dark matches for the company before his debut, defeating wrestlers like Rob Conway and Mike Knox, and losing to Randy Orton. Developmental territories (2006–2007) Harry debuted in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), at the February 14, 2007 television tapings, in a tag team match with Kofi Nahaje Kingston, in which they defeated The Belgium Brawler and Nicholas Sinn. At the following taping, the duo of Harry and Kofi became collectively known as the Commonwealth Connection and faced La Résistance in a losing effort. Smith was then sent to Deep South Wrestling (DSW), where he reformed the "Stampede Bulldogs" with T.J. Wilson. After WWE ended its relationship with DSW, Smith moved to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). On June 26, Smith won a 21-man battle royal to become the first ever FCW Southern Heavyweight Champion. Smith then joined up with his cousins Teddy Hart and Nattie Neidhart to form the Next Generation Hart Foundation. They debuted in a six-person mixed tag team match, losing to Mike Kruel, Vladimir Kozlov and Milena Roucka. They were later victorious in a non-title match against the OVW Southern Tag Team Champions, the James Boys. Smith then returned to FCW to form another version of the New Hart Foundation, along with Hart, Wilson and Ted DiBiase, Jr.. He appeared in a winning effort against Carlito in a dark match during a taping of Raw in the United Kingdom. On October 16, Smith lost the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship to Afa Jr.. He was unable to make the referee's ten count and was counted out, due to being in the United Kingdom with WWE. Early appearances (2007–2009) He made his television debut as "DH Smith" on the October 22, 2007 episode of Raw, defeating Carlito using his father's trademark running powerslam. He dedicated the match to his father. On October 29, Smith and Jeff Hardy defeated Carlito and Mr. Kennedy. On November 2, 2007, it was reported that Smith had been suspended for 30 days due to violations of "WWE's Substance Abuse and Drug Testing Policy". Smith returned to the active roster on December 17 by defeating Charlie Haas on Heat. After his return, Smith would wrestle primarily on Heat. As part of the WWE Supplemental Draft on June 25, 2008, Smith was drafted to the SmackDown brand. Smith, however, returned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) on August 26, without making his SmackDown debut. He made the decision to return to FCW on a full-time basis so he could mature, and put more effort into developing his in-ring work and his personality. On October 30, Smith won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship with TJ Wilson, defeating Joe Hennig and Sebastian Slater, but they lost it to Tyler Reks and Johnny Curtis on December 11, 2008 at the FCW television taping. The Hart Dynasty, Split and Departure (2009–2011) On April 15, 2009, Smith was drafted to the ECW brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft, without making any appearances on SmackDown. Smith made his ECW debut on May 12, as a villain, attacking Finlay during Finlay's match with Tyson Kidd (TJ Wilson), using the name David Hart Smith. Smith, Kidd and Natalya formed a new version of The Hart Foundation, named The Hart Trilogy at first, although on the May 27 episode of ECW, the name was tweaked to The Hart Dynasty. Smith was victorious in his first match for ECW, defeating Finlay on the May 19 episode, with help from Kidd and Natalya. On June 29, The Hart Dynasty were traded to the SmackDown brand, and entered a feud with Cryme Tyme. At the WWE Bragging Rights pay-per-view in October, Smith and Kidd competed in a seven-on-seven tag match with Chris Jericho, Kane, Finlay, Matt Hardy and R-Truth as Team SmackDown to defeat Team Raw. In December 2009, they challenged D-Generation X for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful. The Hart Dynasty appeared at WrestleMania XXVI, helping Bret Hart during his match against Vince McMahon, and the following night on Raw they defeated the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions ShoMiz (The Big Show and The Miz) in a non-title match at Hart's behest, effectively turning face in the process. At the Extreme Rules pay-per-view, Smith and Kidd earned a Unified Tag Team Championship match by defeating ShoMiz in a tag team gauntlet match (which also included the team of John Morrison and R-Truth and the team of Montel Vontavious Porter and Mark Henry). During the 2010 WWE Draft on the April 26 episode of Raw, The Hart Dynasty, accompanied by Natalya and Hart, defeated ShoMiz to win the Unified Tag Team Championship, when Kidd made The Miz submit to the Sharpshooter. The following day, all three members of The Hart Dynasty were moved to the Raw brand as part of the Supplemental Draft. On the May 10 episode of Raw, he was defeated by Chris Jericho, granting Jericho and The Miz a shot for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship at Over the Limit, but The Hart Dynasty were able to retain. The following night, on May 24, they were attacked by The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) and Tamina, provoking a feud. At Fatal 4-Way, The Hart Dynasty defeated The Usos and Tamina in a six-person mixed tag team match when Natalya pinned Tamina, and Smith and Kidd defeated The Usos at Money in the Bank to retain the championships when Smith made Jimmy Uso submit to the Sharpshooter. At Night of Champions, The Hart Dynasty lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in a Tag Team Turmoil match which also involved The Usos, Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella, and the team of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. After a failed attempt to regain the championship, in which Kidd was pushed off balance during their double-team Hart Attack move, Kidd and Smith began to have a falling out with one another. This culminated on the November 15 episode of Raw, when Kidd refused to tag in and attacked Smith during a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater). Two weeks later, on the December 2 episode of WWE Superstars, Smith defeated Kidd in a singles match. Afterward, Smith offered to shake Kidd's hand, but Kidd slapped him across the face. On the next episode of Raw, Kidd defeated Smith in a rematch. He was released from his contract on August 5, 2011. The following week on Raw CM Punk mentioned Smith being released from WWE. Smith announced on his Facebook that he would be going to wrestle in Japan. Return to the independent circuit (2011–present) On August 20, 2011, Smith, working under his real name, made his return to the independent circuit defeating Dan Maff at Pro Wrestling Syndicate. On August 27, 2011, Smith, working under his real name, made his debut for Japanese Inoki Genome Federation (IGF), losing to Hideki Suzuki. On September 3, he teamed with Bobby Lashley in a losing effort against Kendo Kashin and Kazuyuki Fujita. On November 6, Smith wrestled in the main event of a Stampede Wrestling show in Barrie, Ontario, defeating Fit Finlay. In early December, Smith defeated Jason Styles and Ryan Von Kool to become the BTW Heavyweight Champion and lost it in March to Ryan Von Kool. On January 29, 2012, Smith made an appearance for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), teaming with Davey Richards in a tag team match, where they were defeated by The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson). On August 4, Smith debuted for Crossfire Wrestling and participated in CFW Heavyweight Championship tournament, in the first round he defeated Arrick Andrews but would lose to Shane Williams in the final. Ring Ka King In December 2011, Smith took part in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's India project, Ring Ka King under the ring name Bulldog Hart. During the first week of tapings, Hart and Chavo Guerrero were crowned the promotion's inaugural Tag Team Champions. On January 19, in their first defence of the titles they lost to two members of RDX, Scott Steiner and Abyss. On January 20, Smith teamed up with Chavo, Jwala, Mahabali Veera and Matt Morgan to take on Abyss, Deadly Danda, Scott Steiner, Sir Brutus Magnus and Sonjay Dutt in World Cup Of Ring Ka King steel cage match and lost. Resistance Pro Wrestling On November 25, 2011, Smith debuted for Billy Corgan's Resistance Pro Wrestling and took on Kevin Steen in the semi final of RPW Heavyweight Championship tournament, the match ended in a time limit draw and therefore both progressed to the finals of the tournament. On January 13, 2012, Smith defeated The Almighty Sheik and Kevin Steen to become the first Heavyweight Champion of Resistance Pro Wrestling promotion. Over the next few months, Smith would take on Rhino in various matches culminating on May 11, in a steel cage match with special referee Raven which once again Smith would win. Return to New Japan (2012–2019) On August 13, 2012, New Japan Pro Wrestling announced that Smith would be returning to the promotion the following month as a member of Minoru Suzuki's Suzuki-gun stable, forming a regular tag team with stablemate Lance Archer. Smith said that New Japan wanted a huge monster as Archer's parthner. Also, he received a good offer from All Japan Pro Wrestling, but he chose NJPW due to the previous relationship. Smith wrestled his return match on September 7, when he, Lance Archer, Minoru Suzuki and Taka Michinoku were defeated in an eight-man tag team match by Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Satoshi Kojima, Togi Makabe and Yuji Nagata, following a disqualification. On September 9, Smith submitted IWGP Tag Team Champion Hiroyoshi Tenzan in another eight man tag team match, after which he and Archer, dubbing themselves K.E.S. (Killer Elite Squad), made a challenge for his and Satoshi Kojima's title. On September 24, New Japan renamed Smith "Davey Boy Smith Jr.". On October 8 at King of Pro-Wrestling, K.E.S. defeated Kojima and Tenzan to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. K.E.S. made their first successful title defense on November 11 at Power Struggle, defeating Tenzan and Kojima in a rematch. From November 20 to December 1, K.E.S. took part in the round-robin portion of the 2012 World Tag League, finishing with a record of four wins and two losses, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament in the second place in their group. On December 2, K.E.S. defeated Always Hypers (Togi Makabe and Wataru Inoue) to advance to the finals of the tournament. Later that same day, K.E.S. was defeated in the finals of the 2012 World Tag League by Sword & Guns (Hirooki Goto and Karl Anderson). On January 4, 2013, at Wrestle Kingdom 7 in Tokyo Dome, K.E.S. defeated Sword & Guns in a rematch to retain the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On February 10 at The New Beginning, Smith and Archer defeated Tenzan and Kojima for their third successful defense of the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On March 11, Smith entered the 2013 New Japan Cup, defeating IWGP Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura in his first round match. Smith's main event win over the former three-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion was referred to as the biggest of his career. Six days later, Smith advanced to the semifinals of the tournament with a win over Yujiro Takahashi. On March 23, Smith was eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by Hirooki Goto. On April 5, Smith and Archer made their fourth successful defense of the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura and Tomohiro Ishii. Two days later at Invasion Attack, Smith unsuccessfully challenged Nakamura for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. On April 20, Smith and Archer defeated Ryan Genesis and Scot Summers in Houston, Texas to not only retain the IWGP Tag Team Championship, but to also win the NWA World Tag Team Championship. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2013, K.E.S. lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship back to Tencozy in a four-way match, which also included Takashi Iizuka and Toru Yano, and Manabu Nakanishi and Strong Man, though neither Smith nor Archer was involved in the finish. K.E.S. received a rematch for the title on June 22 at Dominion 6.22 in a three-way match, which also included Iizuka and Yano, but were unable to regain the title, when Kojima pinned Archer for the win. On August 1, Smith entered the 2013 G1 Climax. The tournament concluded on August 11 with a match, where Smith was defeated by his tag team partner Lance Archer, costing him a spot in the finals and ending his tournament with a record of five wins and four losses. On November 9 at Power Struggle, K.E.S. faced Tencozy and The IronGodz (Jax Dane and Rob Conway) in a two-fall three-way match. In the first fall, they lost the NWA World Tag Team Championship to Dane and Conway, but came back in the second to defeat Tencozy for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. From November 24 to December 8, K.E.S. took part in the 2013 World Tag League. After winning their round-robin block with a record of five wins and one loss, they were eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by their old rivals, Tencozy. On January 4, 2014, at Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome, K.E.S. lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship to the winners of the tournament, Bullet Club (Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson). K.E.S. received a rematch for the title on February 9 at The New Beginning in Hiroshima, but were again defeated by Bullet Club. On May 25 at Back to the Yokohama Arena, K.E.S. failed to regain the NWA World Tag Team Championship from Tencozy in a three-way match, which also included Rob Conway and Wes Brisco. On June 21 at Dominion 6.21, K.E.S. received another shot at the NWA World Tag Team Championship, this time in a regular tag team match, but were again defeated by Tencozy. From July 23 to August 8, Smith took part in the 2014 G1 Climax, where he finished eighth out of the eleven wrestlers in his block with a record of five wins and five losses, scoring a big win over Hiroshi Tanahashi on the final day. On October 13 at King of Pro-Wrestling, K.E.S. defeated Tencozy to regain the NWA World Tag Team Championship. From November 22 to December 5, K.E.S. took part in the 2014 World Tag League. The team finished their block with a record of four wins and three losses, narrowly missing the finals of the tournament. On January 10, 2015, K.E.S., along with the rest of Suzuki-gun, took part in a major storyline, where the stable invaded a Pro Wrestling Noah show. During the attack, K.E.S. beat down GHC Tag Team Champions TMDK (Mikey Nicholls and Shane Haste). This led to a match on February 11, where K.E.S. defeated TMDK to become the new GHC Tag Team Champions. In May, K.E.S. made it to the finals of the 2015 Global Tag League, where they were defeated by Masato Tanaka and Takashi Sugiura. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 6, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Smith as part of their roster. He wrestled in one match teaming with Lance Archer in the GFW Tag Team title tournament. They lost to Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. Personal life Smith is the son of Davey Boy Smith and Diana Hart, and has a sister, Georgia. He is very good friends with TJ Wilson and his cousin Teddy Hart, and used to live with Wilson. Smith is also close friends with his cousin Nattie Neidhart, and the two lived together as children while their fathers were wrestling as a team. Smith lists his father, his uncles Bret Hart and Owen Hart, Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit as his influences. He also cites Ted DiBiase as a big influence. Smith was involved in a minor controversy over steroids, when, discussing how his father's drug abuse contributed to his death, Smith commented "I hope to be as big as him someday", leading to concerns over Smith using steroids. Smith claimed that the remarks were taken out of context and that he had learned from his father's mistakes. Smith appeared on an episode of Hogan Knows Best. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bulldog Bomb'' (Jumping sitout powerbomb) – 2012–present **Camel clutch – 2007–2008 **Running Powerslam – 2000–present; adopted from his father **Saito suplex – 2008–2010; used as a signature move thereafter **Sharpshooter – 2010–present; adopted from his uncle Bret **Piledriver – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Big Boot **''Bulldog Bite'' (Dragon sleeper) **Brainbuster **Elevated Boston crab **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Belly-to-belly ***Delayed vertical, sometimes from the second rope ***German ***Northern Lights ***Tiger **Powerbomb **Scoop powerslam **Vertical suplex powerslam *'With Lance Archer' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Killer Bomb'' (F'n Slam (Archer) / Sitout powerbomb (Smith) combination) *'With Tyson Kidd' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Hart Attack'' *'Managers' **Diana Hart **Nattie Neidhart / Natalya **Bret Hart *'Nicknames' **"The Canadian Bulldog" **"Bulldog" **'"Bulldog II/Bulldog The Second"' **'"The British Bulldog"' *'Entrance themes' **"Rule, Britannia!" (WWE; 2007) **"New Foundation" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 2009–2010) **"Car Wars" by Tom Scott (IGF; 2011) **"Bulldog Heart" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW; 2012–2013) **'"Awakening"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW; 2013–present) **'"Killer Bomb"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW; used while teaming with Lance Archer) Championships and accomplishments *'AWA Pinnacle Wrestling' **AWA Pinnacle Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) with TJ Wilson *'Major League Wrestling' **GTC Carnival Tournament (2004) with TJ Wilson **MLW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Teddy Hart *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Lance Archer *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Lance Archer *'New Breed Wrestling Association' **NBWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Next Generation Wrestling' **NGW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Lance Archer *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *'World of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Grado *'WWE' **WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Tyson Kidd See also *Harry Smith's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Alberta wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Hart family Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Power Wrestling alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Southern Heavyweight Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Dragon Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Pinnacle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fighters alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lions Pride Sports alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions